


Joint Fate

by kiddiluna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two had know each other since they were young both knew they would be together for a long time. One's feelings grew into something more but the other stayed the same until the breaking point arose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Riku!” A voice echoed from outside the house. Inside a teen with long silver tresses walked over to the window and peaked outside to see a spiky brown haired boy looking up at him with a big grin. “Come on." The brunet called out as he waved his hands up at the other. 

"I'm coming, give me a minute. Just come on inside.” Riku replied before he ducked back into his home and grabbed a pair of clothes that he had set out the night before and walked to his bathroom, stripping himself of his basketball shorts, T-shirt, and boxer before stepping inside the shower.

“Riku.” He heard Sora call out from the bathroom. 

“I’m in the shower just sit down and wait until I’m done.” Riku said as he continued to take his shower. Turning of the water, Riku reached over to grab a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Then grabbing another towel dry his hair off before exiting the bathroom.

As he left the bathroom he spotted Sora laying down on his bed looking up at his ceiling. “Oi, is their something interesting about my ceiling, Sora?”

Sora instantly shot up right and looked over at him before looking at Riku with a big smile. “Riku.” he cheered as his eyes widened and he looked away. “Put some clothes on.”

Riku chuckled before reaching over to grab his boxers. “Sorry I forgot a clean pair of boxers.” he relays before going back into the bathroom to get dressed. When he was finished he went back out and sat beside Sora as he was drying his hair. “So where are we going again?”

“We will be going to the Hideout, today. You promise you would go with me If I got a least a 70 on the last test.” Sora whined as he grabbed ahold of the other shoulder.

Riku looked at him and smiled. “Fine, Fine. I will go after all you did come to get me when it usually the other way around.”

“Yay!” Sora cheered. Once Riku finished drying his hair, he and Sora left his house and headed south to the beach port where their boat was so they could make the small trip to the island and then to the hideout.

"Hurry up." Sora yells as he saw the boat a little ways away. Riku smiled and stood up then broke off into a full blow sprint to their boat. Sora growled but run after Riku to keep up with him.

"Cheater." Sora yelled as he finally made it to the boat only a few seconds behind Riku.

“I did not cheat you were just slow.” Riku teased as he stepped into the boat slow not trying to tip over when he made into the boat safely, he outstretched a hand to Sora to help him inside. Sora grumbled but took the hand.

It was only a 10 minute row to the island. Safely docking on the beach, Sora hopped out of the boat and began to stretch out his arms. Riku watched amused before getting out of the boat himself. 

“Sora, I need to go get something. Wait for me at the base okay?” Riku requested.

“Sure just don’t take to long, Okay Riku.” Sora says before he took off running to the Hideout. Riku smiled as he watched him took off running before looking over at the smaller island that was connected with a small bridge just over head. 

Slowly he walked up the stairs and went to bridge and walked across to see a curvy tree base before climbing the tree and began to pull one of the papou fruits from the tree.  
“Got it.” Riku says gripping a hold of the fruit and placed into his bag. Then he began to walk to the hideout.

“Sora!” Riku called out to his best friend.

“Riku!” Sora says from above, Riku looked up to see that Sora was on top of a palm tree. 

“Come on down here I have something I want to give you.” Riku says. Sora tilted his head before nodding and standing up before jumping down to the ground before doing a dodge roll.

“You need to be more careful Sora.” Riku says before he help the burnet to his feet, Once he was standing up, Riku reached into his pocket a took out a papou fruit out of the bag he swiped and broke it in half.

"Are you sure Riku." Sora said. Reaching out to take the papou fruit. 

"Yeah, so take it." Riku said. As Sora took a hold of the papou fruit. "Thank you Riku," Sora said taking a bite out of the papou fruit.

Riku did the same once the papou fruit was all gone. Sora leaned against Riku and sighed contently. "Sora I will always hold your hand so never let go of mine." Riku said. As Sora fell asleep leaning against him. Riku placed a kiss on his forehead and laid his head on top of Sora's.


	2. Hideouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There special hideouts.

"Sora, let’s get back home. You still need help doing your homework that is due before we go back to school next week." Riku said, standing up before holding out a hand to the brunet.

“Alright.” Sora replied as he let out a heavy sigh before pushing himself off the ground taking Riku’s hand to steady himself as he stood up.

They walked in silence as they continued to head back over to the boats before they began to paddle themselves back to the main island.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked, placing his hand on his shoulder causing the brunet to jump slightly. “You are awfully quiet over there.”

Shaking his head, Sora did not opt for a response and just continued to walk down the street to his home before pivoting on one foot. He smiled and told Riku. “I will see you tomorrow Riku.”

Sora groaned as he rolled on his stomach, planting his face into his pillow, screaming into the pillow as he recalled what happened yesterday.

“Well, that was different.”

That voice startled Sora out of his bed, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora inquired, tilting his head over at his friend who stood in his doorway.

"I'm looking for you obviously, you idiot." Riku smirked ruffling his friend’s hair. "Sora, do you remember our promise?" 

Sora rose an eyebrow at the other. "Of course I do, I will never forget our promise!"   
"Riku! Come down already!" Sora yelled as Riku continued to climb up the tree. 

"No, you come up Sora. I have a surprise for you." Riku said as he climb higher and higher into the branches and the leaves covered and hid Riku as he went into the tree.

Sora sighed as he began to climb into the tree following the path that Riku took. Climbing higher and higher into the tree, eventually getting to the center of the tree, there he was little at the center and Riku sitting on the porch.

"You like it?" 

"Like it? I love it Riku!"

"This is our secret hideout, Sora. Only we are allowed. Promise me Sora, you won’t let no one else in here." 

"Yeah! I promise. So can we paint and decorate this place?" Sora questioned as he bounced on the heels of his sandals. Riku nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos I adore them all.


	3. Chapter 2: High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku are going to be sophomore.

"Riku, can you believe that today we're going to be Sophomores!" Sora jumped down the last step and pulled on his school street as he began to swing back and forth.

Riku just smiled before shaking his head then crouched down to put on his own shoes. When that was done, Sora slammed open the door and ran out of the fenced yard. 

“Sora!” Riku heard his friend’s mom yell at her only son. Riku apologized for him before quickly going after the brunet who was now all the way at the corner of street.

Sighing, but a small smile crept it way on to Riku's face before he took of into a sprint catching up to Sora in a matter of minutes. 

“Curse you and track.” Sora says pouting.

“Please stop Sora, you are just as fast as I am, no you’re even faster than me.”

“Oh be quiet.” Sora tells hims as he ducked his head down as he his faced turned as red as an apple, settling into a comfortable silence until. Sora began to swing his arms and jump around widely about how good of a year it would be.

"I hope we are in the same class this year too, Riku." Riku nodded his head as the rounded the last corner looking up to see that the school had came into view.

Riku continue to ignore the looks he was receiving, from both females and males as the continued to walk to school. He knew he was decent looking, he stood at 5'10 his hair was to his mid back.

While Sora did not change much beside he was still 5'3 and he kept his hair still spiky and going out into every direction.

They finally approached the school that they still had two more years of torture to endure. The school was a giant. It was painted in blue and white. The walked over to the build boards where there classes were posted up at.

Riku sighed in relief as he saw his own name and Sora name in the same classroom. "Hey Sora, we are in the same class." Riku told him as he walked out of the Crowd to the Brunet who jumped for joy.

But do to the clutz Sora is he bumped into a auburn haired girl. "OH, I'm so sorry." Sora said helping the girl to her feet. 

"It's ok I'm alright." The girl said taking Sora hand that was stretched towards her.

"My name is Sora and this is Riku." Sora said introducing them both. “I'm sorry for bumping into you.”

"I'm Kairi." The girl introduced. Riku glared at the girl but when she turned his way he looked away from her.

"Come on Sora we don't want to be late." Riku said grabbing Sora hand pulling him away from Kairi who waved goodbye to him as they entered the school. 

"Riku, are you ok?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sora let go to the hideout after school." Riku said, Sora gave a big grin before nodding his head excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the story please leave Kudo's and or comments. I love Feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story.


End file.
